


Fighting the Vespers

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [37]
Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Boys, rated for mentions of underage gun use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gemstone Zodiac raid a gun show in preparation for a fight against a dangerous foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Vespers

"I really don't think we should be here," muttered Ian.

"Well, if push comes to shove, you can always pay your way out of jail," Dan chuckled, clambering over the wire fence.

"Dan!" snapped Amy.

"I was making a joke!" her brother said defensively.

"Focus, you lot," interrupted Sinead. "We need to prepare for when the Vespers arrive, and considering how dangerous they are, we're going to need these."

With that, she leapt over the fence in a graceful bound. Being the Amber Rabbit had its perks.

(39 Clues)

"I'm surprised that the show didn't sell all of these," Madison mused.

"Think this'll be enough?" Hamilton asked, grabbing a Desert Eagle and examining it.

"Are you kidding?" Reagan tossed a Walther PPK into the Holts' bag "It's the Vespers we're talking about. Magic won't be enough. We'll need all the firepower we can get."

"Hurry up, kids," Nellie hollered from the car. "The sooner we get outta here, the better."

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, yo," Jonah hollered back. "Gotta make sure we got ammo."

"We can get ammo at home," Natalie argued. "Let's go already!"

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who  
> -Dan: Diamond Monkey  
> -Amy: Moonstone Tiger  
> -Ian: Carnelian Rooster  
> -Natalie: Ruby Snake  
> -Madison: Sapphire Ox  
> -Reagan: Aquamarine Goat  
> -Hamilton: Turquoise Boar  
> -Ned: Citrine Rat  
> -Ted: Topaz Horse  
> -Sinead: Amber Rabbit  
> -Jonah: Emerald Hound  
> -Nellie: Pearl Dragon


End file.
